


Defying Gravity

by dodger_chan



Series: personal overwatch canon [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodger_chan/pseuds/dodger_chan
Summary: Mercy has to test her new Valkyrie suit.





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Personal canons addressed:  
> 1) Valkyrie suits have to be calibrated to the wearer or flying may not work properly  
> 2) Mercy developed resurrection because while she couldn't condone murder, she wanted to kill most of her co-workers  
> 3) Jack Morrison is a huge musical theatre geek

     The Valkyrie suit Torbjörn designed would provide superior shielding while not limiting mobility. In fact, it would enhance mobility by allowing the wearer to fly short distances. In theory. Angela didn't doubt Torbjörn's engineering. His sense of design was good, his math was typically solid, and he had the good sense to test his work under a variety of conditions before deploying it. But the suit had to be fitted to its wearer and the prototype suit was specially fitted to her, which meant she was the one who had to test it. Which meant it had yet to be tested.  
     Which meant she was standing on the ledge of a 2nd floor balcony with Commander Morrison, while Torbjörn waited on the ground for her to gather up her courage and jump. Which she would do. Any second now.  
     “If this doesn't work I will kill you both. Then figure out how to bring you back from the dead so I can kill you again.”  
     “I thought you were against violence in principle, Mercy.” The Commander sounded as amused as a person not about to throw themselves off a balcony might be. Angela wished she were that amused.  
     “I said I'd bring you back.” The Commander laughed. Angela was going to start researching methods of resurrection as soon as this test was complete. Assuming she survived it. She looked down at the ground again. It only seemed so far away because Torbjörn was so short. The Commander patted her gently on the shoulder.  
     “It's time to trust your instincts, close your eyes, and leap.” That sounded encouraging. It also sounded like song lyrics.  
     “Are you trying to get me to jump by quoting showtunes at me?” Stupid question. It was Commander Morrison. Of course he was quoting showtunes at her.  
     “'Defying Gravity' is thematically appropriate. It not only marks the first time the protagonist literally flies, but also how she can now overcome her previous limitations.” Angela sighed. Flight would make her less of a liability on the battlefield. “I can sing the whole song for you if you'd like.”  
     Angela stepped from the ledge and allowed the Valkyrie suit to carry her up into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Defying Gravity' is from Wicked, which has a generally excellent soundtrack. Theatre geek Soldier76 is my favorite, so he may return.


End file.
